Jag hatar att jag älskar dig
by Windfighter
Summary: Min pappa hade aldrig brytt sig om vad jag tyckte, men när han plötsligt tvingade in en bror i mitt liv visste jag inte vad jag skulle känna längre.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Jag hatar att jag älskar dig  
><strong>Sammanfattning:<strong> Min pappa hade aldrig brytt sig om vad jag tyckte, men när han plötsligt tvingade in en bror i mitt liv visste jag inte vad jag skulle känna längre.

Kouji: Windy äger inga av karaktärerna. Hon äger inte heller idén, den snodde hon ifrån Asarikou-chan.  
>Windy: Jag försöker faktiskt vrida till den lite så den blir mer Windy. Men ja, huvudidén kommer från hennes berättelse Kowarete Ita Nani No Tame Ni. Gå och läs den också sen!<br>Yamato: Fast slå inte ihjäl Windy för att ha lånat idén, hon leker bara lite med den.  
>Kouji: Dessutom är jag och Yama tillräckligt för att hålla henne under kontroll!<br>Windy: -lyssnar fascinerat på när Yamato och Kouji börjar bråka på japanska och undrar när Kouji ska lära sig- Visst, kontroll var det. Nå, roll camera two!

* * *

><p>-Jag hatar dig.<br>Jag viskade föraktfullt orden till personen som låg i mitt rum. Pappa hade adopterat honom från föräldrahemmet i staden och tvingat mig att acceptera honom som en familjemedlem. Bråket från den kvällen spelade fortfarande i mitt minne.  
>"<em>Det är din bror, börja behandla honom som en sådan!"<em>  
>"<em>Jag har ingen bror, det finns inga bevis på det!"<br>Jag la armarna i kors när pappa satte sig ner. Tungt lutade han huvudet i händerna._  
>"<em>Kouji, han är din bror, ser du inte det?"<br>Jag fnös._  
>"<em>Det spelar ingen roll. Det finns inga bevis på det. Du brände upp dem, minns du? Framför honom. Du fråntog honom hans identitet, och det finns inga bevis på att jag har en bror. Jag. Har. Ingen. Bror."<br>Jag betonade varje ord. Jag tänkte inte acceptera honom. Det spelade ingen roll att han såg ut som mig, att pappa påstod att vi var bröder. Jag hade ingen bror._  
>-Förstår du det? Du är inte min bror, jag har aldrig haft någon.<br>Han rörde sig lite och jag tystnade, rädd att jag hade väckt honom. Inte för att jag brydde mig. Åhnej, det gjorde jag inte. Den där klumpen som låg och sov i MITT rum kunde gärna få höra mig, så kanske han skulle lämna mitt liv igen. Det var inte honom jag var rädd för. Steg hördes utanför dörren och jag gick snabbt tillbaka till min egen säng, kröp ner under täcket och låtsades sova. Satomi kom in. Jag såg på när hon gick fram till honom och satte sig på hans sängkant. Hon tittade inte ens åt mig. Hon kände på hans panna, drog upp täcket som fallit av honom och såg till så att han fortfarande sov. Sedan gick hon. Jag låg kvar i sängen och tittade på den sovande personen.  
>-Vill du veta varför jag hatar dig?<br>Jag fick inget svar. Jag hade inte väntat mig ett heller. Jag vände ryggen mot honom innan jag själv somnade.

* * *

><p>Jag vaknade av solen som lyste mig i ansiktet. Satomi måste ha varit inne och dragit undan gardinerna. Det skulle hon få höra. Jag vände mig om, han låg fortfarande kvar på samma ställe, fortfarande i djup sömn. Jag passade på att studera honom. Igen. Jag gjorde det varje morgon, hade gjort det enda sedan han kom hit. Hans korta, blåsvarta hår var klistrat mot ansiktet, hans bleka kinder hade blivit lätt röda under nattens gång. Hans späda händer höll krampaktigt fast i täcket. Jag ville inte se honom där. Irriterat vände jag bort blicken och tittade mot fotot som stod på hans sängbord. Fotot på våran mor. Som jag aldrig hade fått träffa. Jag såg mot honom igen.<br>-Vet du att jag hatar dig?  
>Han svarade inte, men hans andning blev hetsigare. Han drömde nog mardrömmar igen. Jag reste mig upp ur sängen, övervägde att gå fram till honom. Istället gick jag ut ur rummet och lämnade honom till mardrömmarna. Han förtjänade dem. Pappas blick följde mig från soffan i vardagsrummet när jag gick ut i köket. Jag ignorerade honom så gott jag kunde, men plötsligt kände jag hans hand på axeln.<br>-Kouji, vi måste prata.  
>-Det finns inget att prata om.<br>Han höjde ett ögonbryn och såg irriterat på mig, och jag tittade tillbaka minst lika irriterat.  
>-Kouji...<br>Hans röst var sträng, varnande. Försökte få mig att lyssna. Istället ställde jag in mjölken i kylen igen.  
>-Visst, börja med att förklara för mig varför du ljög för mig under alla dessa år. Varför jag inte fick träffa mamma. Varför du inte berättade något om honom. Börja med att förklara det för mig.<br>Han stod tyst kvar. Det var inte en oväntad fråga, jag hade ställt den ofta sedan Han kom in i mitt liv. Tillslut verkade han hitta orden.  
>-Du skulle inte förstå det, Kouji.<br>Jag kände mina kinder hetta till, och visste att jag var på väg att explodera.  
>-Klart jag aldrig förstår när du aldrig vill berätta! Jag är trött på att du bara tvingar in folk i mitt liv! Först Satomi, bara nån månad efter att mamma ska ha påståtts dött. Sedan drar du iväg med mig över hela Japan under hela min uppväxt, så jag hinner aldrig få några vänner. Får jag vänner så måste jag överge dem för att ditt jobb är så mycket viktigare än jag är. Sedan helt plötsligt drar du hit en person som ser ut nästan precis som mig och påstår att han är min tvilling! Och dessutom, enda anledningen till att du drar in honom i mitt liv är för att ditt anseende ska behållas, för att folk har börjat prata!<br>Trots min träning i kendo såg jag inte smällen komma. Jag vek mig dubbel och kved av smärta. Pappa tornade upp sig över mig och jag förbannade mig själv, för att jag inte hade lärt mig tygla mitt humör.  
>-Kouji Minamoto, jag är trött på att höra på dig!<br>-Du har aldrig lyssnat på mig!  
>Hans fot kolliderade med min mage och jag tappade luften. Förskräckt kröp jag ihop till en boll och såg mot honom. Han tog tag i min arm och drog upp mig på fötter igen, tryckte mig mot väggen. Han lutade sig närmare mig, jag kände hans andedräkt mot mitt ansikte.<br>-Kouji, i hela mitt liv har jag bara gjort det jag varit tvungen för att vi ska klara oss. När ska du förstå det?  
>Han höll fast mina händer, så istället spottade jag honom i ansiktet. Förvånat släppte han mig, för att torka bort det.<br>-Man har alltid ett val, pappa. Du valde att sätta ditt jobb framför din enda son.  
>Hans näve träffade min kind och jag vaklade till. Han var högröd i ansiktet, minst lika arg som jag var. Vi stod och tittade på varandra, båda utmanade den andre, men ingen gjorde något. Så kom Satomi ner, panik i rösten.<br>-Kousei, vi måste ringa doktorn. Hans feber har gått upp igen.  
>Jag glömdes bort, igen. Pappa gick raskt in i vardagsrummet, för att hämta telefonen, och Satomi följde efter honom som en hundvalp. Jag lyfte handen mot kinden pappa hade slagit innan jag snabbt lämnade huset.<p>

* * *

><p>-Kouji!<br>Jag ignorerade rösten.  
>-Kouji!<br>Jag tittade stint åt andra hållet, ville inte träffa honom nu, men han gav sig inte.  
>-Argh, du är omöjlig, Minamoto!<br>-Takuya...  
>Min röst var låg, hotfull, men han ignorerade tonfallet, som vanligt. Istället stirrade han på min kind.<br>-Din pappa?  
>Jag tittade skamset ner mot marken som svar på hans fråga och han la en hand på min axel. Han sa inget, men tvingade upp mig på fötter igen i alla fall. Utan att jag riktigt förstod hur det gick till så stod vi plötsligt i hans hall. Shinya kom snabbt fram och räckte mig en handduk som jag tacksamt tog emot.<br>-Kanbara, sluta dra i mina kläder!  
>Ryckningarna upphörde, men jag kände Takuyas blick på mig när jag virade in mitt blöta hår i handduken. Långsamt vände jag mig mot honom.<br>-Vad vill du?  
>-Du måste ta av dig de där blöta kläderna, annars kommer du bli förkyld.<br>Jag skrattade.  
>-Kouji Minamoto blir aldrig sjuk, Kanbara, har du inte lärt dig det än?<br>-Och Takuya Kanbara ger sig aldrig. Seså, Kouji, av med dem nu.  
>Jag höjde ett ögonbryn och tittade på honom. En rodnad spred sig på hans kinder när han insåg problemet.<br>-Du kan låna kläder av mig, kom så går vi och ser om det finns något som passar dig.  
>Han rusade in i sitt rum och lämnade mig utan något annat val än att följa efter honom. Hans rum var stökigt och det fanns nästan inte rum på golvet för att sätta ner fötterna. En tröja träffade mig i ansiktet och jag snubblade till, trampade på en fotboll och föll omkull. Fotbollen träffade lägligt nog Takuya i bakhuvudet. Vi såg på varandra innan vi började skratta.<p>

* * *

><p>Jag satt i Takuyas säng och såg på när han spelade TV-spel. Jag la inte mycket koncentration på vad som visades på Tvn dock, utan lät istället tankarna vandra. Takuya verkade känna av det, för han vände sig mot mig.<br>-Bråkade ni om din bror igen?  
>En suck undslapp mig. Takuya var den enda jag hade berättat om honom för.<br>-Jag har ingen bror, Takuya, jag har aldrig haft någon.  
>-Men om han nu är så lik dig som du säger...<br>-Takuya...  
>Han tystnade för en gångs skull. Jag lekte lite med mitt hår medan han fortsatte spela sitt spel. Till slut suckade jag igen.<br>-Takuya, om vi flyttar igen, kommer vi fortsätta hålla kontakten då?  
>Han pausade spelet och vände sig så att han satt mot mig. Hans ögon sökte mina, som om han undrade var frågan kom ifrån. Vi satt tysta en stund till medan han studerade mig.<br>-Jag kommer göra vad jag kan för att få behålla din vänskap, Kouji, det kan du vara säker på. Frågan är: vill du det?  
>Han reste sig upp och satte sig bredvid mig i sängen, väntade på att jag skulle svara. Jag tror han visste vad svaret skulle bli, men jag gav honom det i alla fall.<br>-Jag vet inte.  
>Han nickade bara. Jag begravde ansiktet i händerna. Inte för att jag grät, men jag kände mig så uppgiven. Jag hade aldrig tidigare haft en lika bra vän som Takuya, och en del av mig var rädd för att förlora honom, men samtidigt kände jag att det var lika bra. Han sa inget, utan väntade tålmodigt på att jag skulle hämta mig ifrån mina tankar. Han var van. Efter en stund tittade jag upp igen och log mot honom.<br>-Jag klär inte i rött, Takuya.  
>Först förstod han inte vad jag talade om, det syntes på honom, men tillslut gick det upp för honom och han skrattade.<br>-Du får helt enkelt ta hit kläder så du har ombyte har till nästa gång jag hittar dig ute i regnet.  
>Allvaret föll genast ner mellan oss igen.<br>-Vad gjorde du ute i regnet, Kouji? Jag trodde du ogillade att bli blöt.  
>Jag förde handen mot kinden min pappa hade slagit och tittade ner i golvet igen.<br>-Han klarade inte av att höra sanningen.  
>Takuya la en hand på min axel. Jag övervägde att skaka av mig den, men lät honom hållas, det var ingen som skulle komma in och se oss i alla fall.<br>-Kouji, det gör inte du heller ibland.  
>-Men varför har han aldrig berättat att jag har en bror tidigare? Varför fick jag inte träffa min mamma, eller ens veta var hon låg begravd? Varför...?<br>Jag tystnade, tvungen att kämpa emot tårarna, och Takuyas grepp om min axel hårdnade.  
>-Takuya, jag är trött på alla lögner...<br>En suck gled förbi mina läppar, och jag darrade lätt, fortfarande lite kall efter att ha varit ute i regnet. Han såg det och la försiktigt täcket över mig, innan han drog in mig i en kram. Ingen av oss sa något, och efter ett tag kände jag hur tröttheten fick överhanden och mina ögon slöt sig.

* * *

><p>Jag vaknade av att någon hostade. Långsamt öppnade jag ögonen och såg mig omkring, vände mig mot hållet Han brukade ligga på. Men det var ingen säng där, utan ett överfullt skrivbord. Jag kände mig yr, men satte mig upp ändå. Någon stod i dörröppningen och såg mot mig.<br>-Aldrig sjuk, ne?  
>Jag tänkte svara, men avbröts av en hostning. Sakta gick det upp för mig att jag hade väckt mig själv. Jag grymtade irriterat och slängde min kudde mot personen i dörröppningen, men den duckade enkelt. Plötsligt satt Takuya på sängkanten bredvid mig.<br>-Din pappa kommer och hämtar dig om några timmar. Han sa att han gärna hade kommit direkt, men han hade saker att avsluta på jobbet först.  
>Jag blundade, inte förvånad, men orkade inte säga något. Det gjorde inget, Takuya kunde tala för två i alla fall. Jag lyssnade inte längre på honom, utan la mig ner i sängen igen, äntligen på det klara med att jag inte var hemma. Och lättad över det. Takuya hade börjat spela sitt TV-spel igen, införstådd med att jag inte lyssnade på honom i alla fall. Men efter ett par timmar skakade han på mig så jag vaknade igen.<br>-Kouji, varför var du ute i regnet?  
>-Jag tänkte inte på att det regnade. Jag märkte det först när jag satt i parken och ilskan hade runnit av mig.<br>-Var det din pappa som slog dig?  
>Han petade på min kind, och jag nickade, halvt borta. Jag brukade inte bli sjuk, men när jag väl blev det visste jag knappt vad jag hette. Takuya visste att utnyttja det för att få svar ifrån mig.<br>-Varför?  
>-Jag skällde på honom. För att han tvingade in Satomi i mitt liv, för att jag aldrig fick veta sanningen om mamma och Kouichi, för att jag aldrig haft en fast plats i mitt liv. För att jag aldrig fått behålla några vänner. Och för att han fråntog Kouichi sin identitet.<br>Ett tag satt han tyst, och jag njöt av tystnaden, visste att den skulle brytas snart igen.  
>-Vad... Vad tycker du om Kouichi egentligen?<br>-Jag hatar honom. Jag hatar honom och jag vill skydda honom. Jag önskar att han aldrig hade kommit in i mitt liv.  
>-Wow, du... wow.<br>-Du tycker jag är knäpp.  
>-En aning kanske.<br>Vi tystnade igen, enbart störda av ljudet från Takuyas spel. Tillslut stod Takuya inte ut längre.  
>-Du borde kanske försöka lära känna honom. Vem vet, du kanske kommer bli glad över att han kom in i ditt liv.<br>Jag svarade inte och han tittade på mig, ena ögonrynet höjt.  
>-Vill du kanske inte bli glad för det, Kouji?<br>Han fick bara tystnad som svar, vilket sa honom precis vad han behövde veta.  
>-Du är knäpp.<br>-Jag känner honom inte.  
>-Lär känna honom. Det kan inte vara så svårt.<br>-Han är aldrig vaken, Kanbara. Det enda han gör när jag är hemma är att sova. Han hatar mig nog.  
>Jag suckade djupt.<br>-Det hade jag också gjort.  
>Takuya tittade på mig, undrade vad jag hade gjort, men bestämde sig för att han hade rotat tillräckligt idag. Istället frågade han mig om vi skulle spela och jag accepterade tacksamt hans förfrågan, om så bara för att få glömma problemen där hemma.<p>

* * *

><p>Han sov när jag steg in i rummet. Jag kastade en blick mot honom, men orkade inte säga något. Så snabbt jag kunde bytte jag om till mina nattkläder och klättrade ner under täcket. Jag kvävde en hostning, rädd för att väcka honom. Även fast jag inte brydde mig. Jag darrade, men försökte förtrycka känslan av att frysa eftersom jag visste att jag var varm egentligen. Pappa hade konstaterat det på vägen hem, jag hade feber. Jag begravde ansiktet i kudden i ett försök att kämpa emot hostningarna. Satomi öppnade sakta dörren och klev in, gick fram till honom. Jag följde henne med blicken. Hon såg förvirrad ut, det var inte han som hade hostat. Jag hostade igen, den här gången oförmögen att hålla emot, och hon vände blicken mot mig.<br>-Kouji? Är det du som hostar?  
>Jag tänkte svara något sarkastiskt, men en ny hostattack avbröt mig. Hon såg medlidande mot mig och satte sig på min sängkant.<br>-Hur mår du, Kouji?  
>-Hemskt. Kan jag... kan jag bara få sova ifred?<br>Hon nickade innan hon reste sig igen.  
>-Ropa om du behöver något, Kouji.<br>Jag log ansträngt mot henne och hon lämnade rummet. Jag begravde på nytt huvudet i kudden och försökte somna, men så fort jag var på väg att somna så kom en ny hostattack. Så kände jag att någon satte sig på min sängkant igen. Jag tittade upp, mina ögon fyllda med tårar av irritation över att vara sjuk. Plötsligt fann jag ett vattenglas som hölls mot mina läppar.  
>-D...drick lite... Kouji-kun...<br>Min hjärna ville säga nej, ville inte ta emot hjälp av honom, men min kropp trotsade mig. Jag tog tag i vattenglaset med ena handen och drack tre stora klunkar. Han tittade bara på mig när jag ställde glaset på sängbordet. Nervöst lekte han lite med fingrarna innan han hade samlat sig tillräckligt för att tala.  
>-Jag... jag vill veta... varför du hatar mig.<br>Jag stannade upp, förvånad över att han tilltalade mig, och förvånad över hans ord. Varför hatade jag honom, egentligen?  
>-För att du inkräktar i mitt rum.<br>Han svarade inte, som om han visste att där var mer.  
>-För att du tar min pappa ifrån mig.<br>Jag såg att hans ögon tårades, men jag brydde mig inte.  
>-För att du inte letade upp oss så mamma slapp dö.<br>Tårar rann från hans ögon, och han tittade på mig, ilska synligt i hans annars sorgsna blick.  
>-Du kunde ha letat upp oss också, Kouji.<br>-Pappa sa att mamma var död, att hon dog när jag föddes. Jag försökte få sanningen ur honom, försökte få veta var hon var begravd, men det enda jag fick till svar var stryk. Vad skulle jag göra? Han är min pappa, varför skulle jag tvivla på hans ord?  
>Han hade inget svar, så han reste sig och gick tillbaka till den andra sängen. Den som Takuya brukade sova i innan Han kom in i vårt liv. Jag såg hur han la sig ner, ville säga någonting, ville inte släppa honom så lätt, men jag höll tyst. Jag ville inte släppa in honom i mitt liv, mitt hjärta. Satomi kom in igen, hon hade väl hört oss. Genast gick hon fram till hans säng och gav honom något. Han tog emot det, fast jag såg att han tvekade. En halvtimme senare sov han och Satomi gick iväg igen. Jag såg på dörren, ville inte titta på honom, ville inte se på bilden på mamma. Hela min kropp skrek efter sömn, en sömn jag inte ville låta den få. Frustrerad reste jag mig och gick fram till fönstret. Jag öppnade det tyst, för att inte väcka honom. Jag brydde mig inte om hans sömn, men jag ville inte att han skulle fråga ut mig igen, med de där ögonen som såg ut som om de kunde se in i min själ. Tungt lutade jag armbågarna mot fönsterbrädet, insöp den svala höstluften. Jag klättrade upp, satte mig på fönsterbrädet med ryggen vilande mot karmen. Det regnade, fortfarande, hade inte slutat sen igår. Folk sprang snabbt fram där nere, på väg hem, på väg till jobb. Imorgon skulle jag också springa fram där nere, på väg till skolan. Jag skulle vara försenad, förmodligen. Takuya skulle vänta på mig vid skolan, tillsammans med Izumi. Vi skulle springa tillsammans igenom korridorerna. Kanske skulle någon av de eftersläntande mobbarna fälla mig. Kanske skulle Takuya märka det. Kanske skulle vi hamna i slagsmål igen. Då skulle vi skickas till rektorn. Kvarsittning. Men vi skulle skratta. Izumi skulle skälla ut oss och vi skulle skratta ännu mer.<br>Jag drog upp knäna mot bröstet och lutade huvudet mot dem. Jag blev blöt av att sitta i fönstret, men jag ville inte gå och lägga mig i sängen. Ville inte heller gå ut i vardagsrummet. Jag ville spela på min gitarr, jag ville gå till kendo-träningen. Jag ville att måndagen skulle komma, så jag slapp sitta hemma. Jag hostade, och blev med ens osäker på om jag skulle orka gå till skolan imorgon. Min kropp darrade av kyla, men satt ändå kvar. Min blick drogs mot molnen, försökte önska bort dem. Blixtar lyste upp gatan för att demonstrera att jag inte hade någon makt över regnet. Jag vände blicken mot Honom istället, försökte få fram ilskan han alltid fick mig att känna i ett fåfängt försök att förtrycka kylan, men inget kom.  
>-Jag kan inte ens hata dig ordentligt...<br>Jag måste ha somnat på fönsterkarmen, för plötsligt som kände jag någon lyfta ner mig därifrån. Någon som försiktigt tog av mig mina kläder för att inte väcka mig. Någon som torkade mig för att jag inte skulle bli kallare. Någon som bäddade ner mig i sängen och la en extra filt över mig. Jag såg inte vem, jag hann inte vakna tillräckligt. En svag del av mitt medvetande sa mig att det var pappa, en annan del att han inte brydde sig tillräckligt. Men jag somnade tacksamt om, äntligen varm.

* * *

><p>Takuya väckte mig. Jag hörde honom i drömmarna.<br>"Minamoto, du missade skolan."  
>Sakta öppnade jag ögonen, väntade mig ett vattenfall av frågor om den andra personen i rummet, men inga chokladbruna ögon såg på mig. Han sov fortfarande och solen sken in i rummet. Förvirrat såg jag mot klockan och konstaterade att det var mitt på dagen. Långsamt satte jag mig upp. Det blev kallt när täcket föll av mig, så jag drog snabbt en filt om min darrande kropp igen. Jag tittade inte mot min påstådda bror utan gick ut i köket. Planen var att äta något, och sen kanske gå till skolan. Jag skulle hinna till lunchen och de sista lektionerna om jag skyndade mig. Kylskåpet öppnades och jag kände magen vända sig när jag tittade på innehållet.<br>-mrr... Okay, mat är överskattat i alla fall.  
>Dörren gled igen, och jag tänkte röra mig mot badrummet, men fann att jag var oförmögen att gå vidare. Energin hade bara glidit ur mig och jag satte mig på golvet, för att hämta mig. Efter ett tag kom Satomi in i köket och hukade sig framför mig.<br>-Kouji, hur är det?  
>-Vad bryr du dig?<br>Jag försökte hålla rösten kall, som jag brukade när jag pratade med henne, men jag kände själv hur den bröts. Jag försökte övertala mig om att det bara var frustration över att vara sjuk, men hennes medlidsamma ögon verkade se igenom min fasad. Hon lyfte upp mig, jag förvånades över hennes styrka, och placerade mig i soffan.  
>-Vila nu, Kouji. Takuya kommer väl slå ihjäl dig om du missar fler skoldagar?<br>Jag nickade osäkert och hon bäddade lugnt ner mig i soffan. En hostattack smet förbi mina läppar när hon hade gått och strax var hon hos mig igen, ett glas vatten i ena handen och en vit burk i andra.  
>-De är visserligen Kouichis, men det låter inte som om du kommer kunna somna särskilt lätt annars.<br>Jag grymtade till svar och hon ställde glaset och burken på bordet. Jag såg mot burken. Sömntabletter. Varför fick Han sömntabletter? Hon såg mitt ansiktsuttryck, men misstolkade det.  
>-Du behöver inte ta dem om du inte vill, Kouji, men du behöver vila, och om du inte lyckas somna själv så hjälper de dig.<br>Jag nickade, orkade inte besvara henne, visste inte vad jag skulle svara. Hon sa inget mer, utan gick iväg och lämnade mig ensam. Jag försökte somna, men fann mig återigen oförmögen att göra så. Varje gång sömnen närmade sig så hostade jag till och fann mig klarvaken igen. Eller så hörde jag Takuyas röst, den som hade väckt mig i morse, och satte mig upp för att leta efter honom. Efter ett par timmar hade jag insett att det bara var illusioner, skapade av mitt halvvakna, febriga tillstånd. Och jag gav upp. Även fast jag inte ville egentligen, så sträckte jag mig efter burken på bordet och svalde en tablett. Bara några minuter senare sov jag.

* * *

><p>När jag vaknade igen var jag tillbaka i mitt rum. Solen stod fortfarande högt på himlen, så jag kunde inte ha sovit särskilt länge.<em><br>Dåliga tabletter det där._  
>Jag sträckte på mig, min kropp kändes stel. Stelare än den borde efter bara någon timmes sömn. Jag tittade inte på klockan utan gick upp direkt. Min mage skrek efter mat och det var lika bra att lyda den. Inte för att jag var känslig, men det kändes som jag inte hade ätit på flera dagar. Jag tittade mot den andra sängen. Den var tom. Var han kanske uppe för en gångs skull? Skulle jag kanske lyda Takuya? Jag skakade på huvudet.<em><br>Du hatar honom, Kouji, glöm inte det._  
>En annan röst i mitt huvud försökte protestera, men jag ignorerade den. Mina steg ekade i det tysta huset när jag gick till köket, för att på nytt övertala min mage om att mat var vad den behövde. Skolan var väl inte att tänka på nu, den skulle vara över när som helst. Kanske skulle Takuya komma över med läxorna, och övertala mig om att göra dem åt honom. Jag tog en skål med yoghurt och gick ut och satte mig i fåtöljen i vardagsrummet. Han satt redan där. Jag tittade nyfiket på honom, men försökte att inte låtsas om honom. Han ignorerade mig till svar. Tillslut blev jag trött på att bara lyssna på Tvn.<br>-Vilka bröder vi är va?  
>Han svarade inte, hans blick klistrad mot knäna. Jag himlade med ögonen och bestämde mig för att det inte var någon idé att försöka lära känna honom.<br>-Jag... drömde mardrömmar.  
>Jag svarade inte, men han fortsatte ändå.<br>-Det var väl... det du undrade... Kouji-kun? Varför... Varför jag var uppe.  
>Vi satt tysta ett tag, båda tänkte på det han precis hade sagt. Jag var säker på att han väntade sig ett tröstande ord från mig, men jag hade aldrig varit bra på att ta mig an den rollen, hade aldrig behövt skydda någon, och tänkte inte skydda honom mot några dåliga mardrömmar.<br>-Kouji-kun... Få henne att... att sluta tvinga mig sova...  
>Han snyftade till och instinktivt flyttade jag över till soffan, la en hand på hans axel. Det kändes ovant. Ovant, men rätt.<br>-Kouichi... sömn är viktigt för kroppen...  
>-Men jag vill inte sova mer, jag vill inte återuppleva skriken, smärtan, rädslan! Kouji, snälla... Skydda mig!<br>Han darrade och tårar rann nerför hans ansikte. Hur mycket jag än ville hata honom så kunde jag inte det, inte just då. Jag drog in honom i en kram, drog fingrarna genom hans hår.  
>-Sch... Nii-san, det kommer ordna sig. Oroa dig inte. Allt kommer bli bra.<br>Efter en stund slutade han att gråta, slutade att darra, och genant drog han sig undan från mig. Han reste sig, snubblade på sina egna fötter och bockade klumpigt.  
>-Förlåt mig... Kouji-kun... Det var... Förlåt mitt utbrott.<br>Innan jag hann svara rusade han upp för trappan och jag hörde dörren till vårt... MITT rum öppnas och stängas. Jag suckade djupt.  
>-Okay, kanske att Takuya hade rätt.<p>

* * *

><p>Windy: There you have it!<br>Kouji: Nästa kapitel arbetas på för tillfället, jag tänker inte låta henne vila förrän hon är klar med den här berättelsen.  
>Windy: Men... Jag måste sova o.o<br>Kouji: Hmm... Okej, du kanske kan få vila en timme. Men sen måste du skriva hela dagen!  
>Windy: Men jag har praktik att gå till!<br>Kouji: -slår Windy med en kudde- Ditt problem! Jag är väl viktigare?  
>Yamato: Hörrni... Bråka om det där en annan dag, ne? -vänder sig mot den eventuelle läsaren- Lämna gärna en konstruktiv kommentar, eller hylla oss för vårt skrivande, så ses vi i nästa kapitel!<br>Kouichi: Fast ni ska kanske inte prata så mycket då.  
>Windy, Yamato, Kouji: Var kom du ifrån? O_O<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel:** Jag hatar att jag älskar dig  
><strong>Sammanfattning: <strong>Min pappa hade aldrig brytt sig om vad jag tyckte, men när han plötsligt tvingade in en bror i mitt liv visste jag inte vad jag skulle känna längre.

Windy: Det tog lite tid, jag fastnade i andra berättelser!  
>Kouji: Vi försökte stoppa henne, men nu är hon igång igen i alla fall.<br>Windy: Fast jag blev inte helt nöjd med den här delen, det kändes som om jag tappade en del av flytet. Men jag är kanske bara överkänslig!

* * *

><p>Jag öppnade långsamt dörren. Han sov. Det var i alla fall vad jag sa till mig själv att han gjorde. Ändå kände jag mig bevakad. Vi hade inte talat något mer sedan samtalet förra veckan, och det gjorde mig nervös. Jag strök försiktigt hans hår, rädd för att han skulle öppna ögonen och stirra på mig, som i en dålig B-film, men han höll dem stängda. Han måste ha sovit. Jag la ryggsäcken på skrivbordet innan jag klättrade upp och satte mig på fönsterbrädan. Min blick svepte över människorna nedanför mig. De gick där och grubblade på sina obetydliga problem, om de skulle hinna i tid till tåget, om presentationen var bra, om de skulle få den där befodringen de strävade efter. Jag såg tillbaka mot honom. Jag tyckte jag såg honom röra sig, men jag är inte säker. Kanske... Kanske gjorde jag en höna av en fjäder gällande mitt problem också. Kanske var han inte så illa som jag trodde.<br>-Du vet... Du kom inte och tog min pappa ifrån mig. Jag hade honom aldrig till att börja med.  
>Mina ögon gled ut mot människorna nedanför mig igen. Jag trivdes med att sitta och titta ner på dem. Det var något rogivande över det.<br>-Varför... varför låter jag mitt liv stanna upp bara på grund av honom? Varför kan jag inte bjuda över Takuya som jag brukade bara för att han är här?  
>Jag visste svaret. Jag ville inte att han skulle få ta del av mitt liv. Jag ville inte, men... Min blick gled över honom igen.<br>Jag hade faktiskt alltid velat ha en storebror.  
>Jag hoppade ner från fönsterbrädan, jag hade bestämt mig. Takuya visste redan om honom, det var dags att låta de två träffas. Jag rufsade om hans hår när jag passerade honom på vägen ut.<br>-Du kommer bli överraskad.  
>Jag kan svära på att han log.<p>

Marken kom plötsligt emot mig och Wolfs koppel gled ur mina händer. Jag förstod vad som hade hänt, men jag var ändå arg. Jag skulle inte ha valt en kortärmad tröja.  
>-Kouji, gick det bra?<br>Wolf slickade mig i ansiktet, och jag kände Takuya ta tag i min arm. Jag log mot honom.  
>-Klart, jag har varit med om värre!<br>Jag reste mig och fick snabbt tag om Wolfs koppel igen.  
>-Du måste sluta bli så exhalterad av att träffa Taky.<br>Fast jag visste att det var mitt fel. Jag hade hållit dem ifrån varandra ända sedan Han kom in i mitt liv. Nej, inte Han. Jag var tvungen att försöka tänka honom som en person. Han var en person, och han hade ett namn. Kouichi. Takuyas hand viftade framför mina ögon och jag slog honom lätt i huvudet.  
>-Jag blev nästan orolig ett tag där, Kouji. Du får inte försvinna i tankarna så där plötsligt.<br>Han såg in i mina ögon och jag rodnade, ovan vid sådan intensiv uppmärksamhet.  
>-Vad tänkte du på?<br>-Ho... Kouichi.  
>-Mhm. Och jag ska alltså äntligen få träffa din mysteriska tvilling?<br>Jag svalde nervöst. Takuyas ord gjorde det så verkligt. Det var som om det var först nu Kouichi verkligen skulle börja exsistera, verkligen skulle få en del i mitt liv. Pappa... vad skulle han säga när han fick veta det? Jag fick egentligen inte berätta om Kouichi för någon. Skulle han slå mig igen? Jag kände plötsligt Takuyas armar om mig.  
>-Kouji... Kouji, det finns inget att gråta för. Lugna dig. Folk tittar.<br>Jag lyfte försiktigt min hand och kände på kinden. Tårar. Jag hade inte märkt när de började rinna, men just nu brydde jag mig inte. Jag var rädd, och det gjorde ont där jag hade skrapat upp armen efter fallet. Men mest var jag rädd. Tänk om... Tänk om Kouichi inte skulle tycka om Takuya? Pappa tyckte inte om Takuya, men Satomi hade övertalat honom om att låta oss vara vänner. Satomi... Hon var kanske inte heller lika hemsk som jag alltid föreställde mig. Hon hade ju faktiskt tagit hand om mig nu när jag var sjuk. Mer än vad pappa hade gjort i alla fall. Jag begravde ansiktet i Takuyas axel och lät tårarna rinna en liten stund till. Jag kände inte många fler än Takuya här i alla fall, så det spelade inte mig någon roll om de såg mig. Takuya var spänd, men han hade aldrig sett mig gråta förut, inte på det sättet, så jag var inte förvånad. Ändå höll han om mig som om det var den naturligaste saken i världen. Jag hämtade mig efter ett par minuter och torkade tårarna. Han log mot mig igen och jag besvarade halvt leendet. Hans hand slöt sig om min och han drog mig ifrån parken. Strax upptäckte jag att vi var på väg åt fel håll.  
>-Takuya, jag bor åt andra hållet.<br>-Mitt hem är närmare. Dessutom glömde jag skolböckerna.  
>Jag hade gärna slagit till honom, inte hårt men för att visa min ståndpunkt, men båda mina händer var upptagna. Jag suckade och följde efter honom, det var inte direkt så att jag hade något annat val. Efter bara någon minut var vi hemma hos honom. Han släppte glatt in mig, och Shinya kom fram för att hälsa, men stannade när han såg mig. Jag skrattade genant, varför visste jag inte. Shinya och jag hade träffats många gånger, men vad var annorlunda den här gången?<br>-Kouji, du blöder!  
>Ah, juste. Jag kastade en irriterad blick mot Wolf, men han satte sig lugnt på dörrmattan och såg oskyldig ut. Takuya kom tillbaka från vardagsrummet för att rädda mig.<br>-En olycka i parken, vi ska bara tvätta av honom, sen försvinner vi igen.  
>Återigen slöts hans hand om min och jag följde lättat efter honom in i hans rum. Det var lika stökigt som vanligt. Han gick in och började leta efter något och jag såg mig om i rummet, fann fotbollen och tog lättsamt upp den i handen. Jag kvävde ett skratt innan jag kastade den mot honom, utan någon direkt kraft. Headshot. Takuya tappade balansen, men lyckades hålla sig på fötterna. Han vände sig om och såg mig på golvet, hela min kropp skakade av skratt. Han log.<br>-Trevligt att jag roar dig, Minamoto.  
>-Förlåt, Takuya, jag kunde bara inte motstå frestelsen.<br>Leendet lämnade inte hans läppar och jag visste att jag skulle få tillbaks det vid ett senare tillfälle. Han drog fram en liten grön väska från någonstans under kläderna. Jag tittade skeptiskt på den.  
>-Varför har du en Första Hjälpen-väska i ditt rum? Borde den inte vara i medicinskåpet?<br>-Det kan man ju tro, men är det inte effektivare att förvara den i rummet där flest olyckor händer?  
>Jag försökte komma på någon kommentar, lagom cynisk, men ändå roande. Jag lyckades inte. Så jag valde det näst bästa.<br>-Testa att städa nån gång.  
>Han skrattade till svar. Skrattade! Varför var jag förvånad? Det var Takuya. Inte direkt den smartaste hönan i hissen. Vi sa inget mer, han rengjorde skrapsåren på min arm och sen letade han upp sina skolböcker. Wolf satt snällt kvar i hallen där jag hade lämnat honom och Shinya stod och klappade honom.<br>-Jag har saknat honom, Kouji. Du måste ta hit honom oftare. Han är så mjuk!  
>Shinya försvann in i Wolfs päls, men kom lika snabbt ut igen.<br>-Jag ska komma ihåg det. Men vi måste gå nu, jag ska ge din bror en hjärtattack!  
>Shinya såg frågande ut, men sa inget, och Takuya lät mig dra ut honom, mot mitt hus den här gången. Jag bar till de makter som ville höra på att pappa faktiskt skulle vara borta lika länge som han hade sagt.<p>

Jag släppte Wolfs koppel direkt när vi kom innanför dörren. Han sprang iväg, uppför trapporna och jag misstänkte att han sprang in till sitt rum. När Hans röst skar igenom huset blev jag säker.  
>-AH! Wolf! Vad gör...? Gå av mig! Varför...? EWWW!<br>Takuya och jag tittade på varandra innan vi båda rusade upp för trapporna och in till mitt... vårt... rum. Wolf stod glatt placerad ovanpå Kouichi och slickade honom i ansiktet. Jag tittade mot dörren och tillbaka till Kouichi.  
>-Få bort honom!<br>Takuya vek sig dubbel av skratt och jag drog på mungiporna innan jag vände mig mot Wolf.  
>-Wolf, rummet.<br>Wolf försvann snabbt bort till sitt eget rum och jag slängde en filt på Kouichi.  
>-Torka dig med den.<br>-Varför släppte du in honom?  
>-Varför var dörren öppen?<br>Det var visserligen inte den viktigaste frågan, men den fick duga till att börja med. Kouichis kinder blev röda och hans blick föll på Takuya som fortfarande låg på golvet och skrattade. Jag gav honom en välförtjänt spark i baken och han hämtade sig.  
>-Kouichi, Takuya. Takuya, Kouichi.<br>Kouichi sträckte besvärat fram en hand för att hälsa på Takuya, men Takuya böjde sig mot honom och studerade honom intensivt.  
>-Han ser precis ut som du, Kouji!<br>-Vi... vi är tvillingar...  
>Kouichis röst var knappt hörbar, det var ett under att Takuya uppfattade svaret.<br>-Jo, men jag trodde... Det lät på Kouji som om ni inte var så lika!  
>-Takuya...<br>Han stannade upp när han hörde min röst.  
>-Kouichi är inte ett utställningsföremål, sluta stirra på honom.<br>Jag kan svära på att Kouichi log lite smått. Leendet försvann raskt när Takuya drog upp honom på fötter och in i en kram.  
>-Men Kouji, han är så söt! Kan jag inte få behålla honom och ta med honom hem? I det här mörka rummet syns han ju inte!<br>Jag skrattade innan jag räddade min bror från Takuya.  
>-Det är inte jag som bestämmer, du får fråga Kousei om tillstånd först.<br>Takuya satte sig tungt på golvet, spelad besvikelse synlig över hans ansikte.  
>-Då kommer jag aldrig få ta hem honom.<br>Jag klappade honom lätt på huvudet, innan jag gick över till skrivbordet. Mina skolböcker låg redan utspridda på skrivbordet, och jag satte mig ner och öppnade dem. Takuya kom strax och slog sig ner bredvid mig. Jag kände Kouichis blick i nacken, men hade inget att säga till honom just nu. Dessutom kom vi hit för att göra läxor, så var det sagt. Takuya stönade bredvid mig, men jag ignorerade honom. Försökte. Hans finger träffade upprepade gånger min sida. Kouichi skrattade, han tittade fortfarande mot oss. Jag försökte ignorera dem, men tillslut gick det inte längre.  
>-Argh, Takuya, vi skulle plugga, du gick med på det!<br>-Jo, men det är tråkigt. Kan vi inte se en film istället? Kom igen nu. Kouichi vill också!  
>Jag suckade. Kouichi hade inte sagt något om att vilja se på film och en blick mot honom sa mig att han inte var säker på att han ville det heller. Men jag nickade ändå, visste att annars skulle Takuya fortsätta störa mig.<br>-Ingen skräckfilm bara, Takuya. Jag behöver ingen extra hjälp för att inte kunna somna på kvällen.  
><em>Och det behöver inte Kouichi heller.<br>_Takuya kände till mina mardrömmar. Nackdelen med att han hade sovit över hos mig, men det gjorde också att han inte tvingade mig in i skräckhusen när vi var på tivoli, eller att se skräckfilmer. Han hade lyckats lura mig att berätta spökhistorier en gång dock, men det var något han aldrig skulle göra om igen. Jag ryste när jag mindes drömmarna från den natten och han såg det, men sa inget. Istället studsade han glatt ut till mitt vardagsrum. Hela övervåningen var min. Jag tror det var ett lamt försök av pappa att återvinna min respekt. Jag log bittert när tanken slog mig, men skakade snabbt av mig den igen.  
>-Redo för två timmars filmunderhållning, Kouichi?<br>Kouichi nickade, men jag såg att han var osäker på vad det verkligen innebar.  
>-Takuya är ganska energisk av sig, du vänjer dig.<br>-Han... han är trevlig. Hur träffades ni?  
>Jag skrattade.<br>-Han vägrade lämna mig ifred i skolan, så tillslut var jag så illa tvungen att acceptera honom som vän.  
>Takuya stack in sitt huvud i dörröppningen, vi var förmodligen för långsamma för hans smak.<br>-Det var det bästa valet Kouji gjort i hela sitt liv!  
>Han fick ducka för en kudde som lägligt nog lämnade min hand just då. Sakta gick jag mot honom, redo att visa exakt vad jag tyckte om hans störande beteende. Han skyndade sig raskt därifrån med mig i hasorna. Jag hörde Kouichi skrattande gå efter oss, såg att han log när jag jagade Takuya genom vardagsrummet, jag själv började skratta när Wolf kom ut ur sitt rum och följde mig i jakten. Det kändes bra. Det var skönt att höra Kouichi skratta. Och jag kände en klump i magen när jag tänkte på det. Utan förvarning stannade jag, min blick fast mot Kouichi. Jag borde inte känna mig så lycklig över att han var glad, jag försökte övertala mig om det. Jag hatade honom ju. Jag hatade honom. Jag... Jag vill se honom lycklig, se honom sova utan mardrömmar. Jag vill få bort honom ur mitt liv. Jag... Jag fann mig plötsligt liggande på golvet, med både Takuya och Wolf över mig.<br>-Kouji?  
>Takuyas röst var orolig, men jag lyssnade inte, min blick frånvarande, jag långt borta i tankarna. Jag hörde Takuya sucka, men svarade inte. Varför hade jag tagit hit honom? Varför hade jag låtit Takuya och Kouichi träffas? Tänk om Takuya skulle överge mig för Kouichi nu? Men å andra sidan, då hade jag blivit ensam igen, precis så som det alltid hade varit. Det kanske hade varit bäst så. Kanske...<br>-Kouji, snälla, sluta gråta!  
>Jag kände Takuya rulla av mig. Försiktigt lyfte jag en hand mot min kind. Han hade rätt, jag grät igen. Han måste tycka att jag var fånig, de tyckte nog båda det. Jag var fånig, varför grät jag?<br>-För... förlåt...  
>Takuya vände mig, så jag låg på rygg. Jag försökte se överallt förutom in i hans chokladbruna ögon, men de var överallt. Långsamt, försiktigt, drog han in mig i en kram. Jag stönade.<br>-Takuya, jag låter inte ens min pappa röra mig, vad är det som gör att du tror att du kan ta dig sådana friheter?  
>Han drog sig undan, visste att det hade hjälpt, jag visste det också.<br>-Tja, för det första... Så ligger jag inte i en darrande hög på golvet på grund av din högerkrok just nu.  
>Vi skrattade igen. Jag kände mig avslappnad, delvis. Min blick gled mot Kouichi, jag såg att han också hade nära till tårarna.<br>_Det är mitt fel. Det är mitt fel att han är ledsen.  
><em>Jag försökte ignorera känslan av misslyckande som spred sig genom min mage. Takuya var redan uppe igen, letade efter en film. Jag gick fram till Kouichi, tog tag om hans haka, lyfte hans ansikte så han mötte min blick.  
>-Förlåt.<br>Han blinkade. Jag är inte säker på att han förstod vad jag bad om ursäkt för.  
>-Du kan få välja film.<br>Han log, men skakade på huvudet och gick förbi mig, slog sig ner i soffan. Jag följde efter. Tillslut hittade Takuya en film, satte igång den och trängde sig ner emellan oss. En del av mig var lättad, en del av mig ville vara den som satt bredvid Kouichi. Jag vände mig mot Tvn, visste att det inte skulle bli något långvarigt tittande med Takuya där, men lättad över att få i alla fall en kort paus från allting. Förhoppningsvis hade Takuya valt en bra film.

Min penna slog mot skrivbordet medan jag lyssnade efter Takuyas trappsteg i trappan. Kouichi hade lagt sig i sängen igen, jag var inte säker på om han sov eller var vaken, men jag frågade inte heller. På nytt läste jag igenom uppgiften, men jag förstod den fortfarande inte. Inte för att den var svår. Jag slog pennan mot skrivbordet igen. Varför hade jag så gärna velat trösta honom? Jag vände mig om och såg att ett par mörka ögon såg mot mig. Han var vaken. Jag stannade upp och studerade honom, väl medveten om att han gjorde detsamma. Jag kunde inte komma ifrån känslan av att han hade trängts in i min familj, att han hade kommit emellan mig och pappa. Men jag visste att han också hade blivit intvingad i det här. Jag suckade. Det måste kännas värre för honom. Han hade förlorat sin mor, sedan sin mormor, hamnade på ett barnhem och sen blev han intvingad i en familj där ingen välkomnade honom.  
>Ingen förutom Satomi.<br>-Kouji-kun... uhm... Vad... vad tänker du på?  
>Han talade lågt, det var knappt så jag hörde honom. Jag slog undan blicken, skamsen över att jag hade studerat honom så intensivt.<br>-Jag vet inte längre.  
>Det blev tyst. Min penna slogs mot skrivbordet igen, men jag tappade greppet om den och den föll ner på golvet. Jag struntade i det, och han låg bara och tittade på mig.<br>-Du vet, Kouichi... Jag hatar dig inte.  
>Han log, lätt, men svarade inte. Jag plockade upp en ny penna och vände mig mot boken igen.<br>-Vet du... Du borde följa med oss till skolan på måndag. Du kommer ju ändå börja där förr eller senare, så du kan ju lika bra träffa alla.  
>Jag hörde att han reste sig, såg i ögonvrån att han böjde sig fram emot mig. Hans ögon mötte mina och jag svalde nervöst.<br>-Du... du har inte... berättat om mig, väl?  
>Jag rodnade. Avsaknaden av svar sa honom precis vad han undrade. Jag var nära att be om ursäkt, men kände att jag inte hade något att be om ursäkt för.<br>-Vi borde ringa Izumi och be henne komma över! Skulle inte det vara skoj, Kouji?  
>Jag vände mig raskt om och slängde skolboken mot Takuya. Den träffade honom rätt i magen och jag slog chockat händerna för munnen. Kouichis ögon blev rädda och jag reste mig upp, sprang fram till Takuya, rädd att jag hade gjort något oförlåtligt. Han skrattade.<br>-Kouji, lugn, du kastade inte så hårt. Vad gjorde jag för att förtjäna att bli bombarderad? Och med kurslitteratur till råga på allt!  
>-Du tjuvlyssnade.<br>Han kliade sig i huvudet, men leendet lämnade inte hans läppar.  
>-Ser du vad jag måste stå ut med, Kouichi? Jag hoppas du överlever att dela rum med honom!<br>Jag ville ge honom ett sarkastiskt svar, något som kanske kunde skrämma bort honom, men det skulle inte fungera. Och jag såg att Kouichi log igen. För den här gången lät jag det bero. Jag lyfte varsamt upp boken och la den på skrivbordet igen.  
>-Det kanske är en bra idé. Kousei gillar henne.<br>_Visserligen enbart för att han hoppas att jag ska bli ihop med henne. Han tror jag behöver en flicka som ser efter mig.  
><em>-...Fast hon har aldrig varit här förut.  
>-Men hon är ju din näst bästa vän, varför har du inte tagit hit henne?<br>-För att till skillnad från _vissa_...  
>Min blick borrade sig in i Takuya, men han låtsades inte om den.<br>-...så respekterar hon mitt revir.  
>Så suckade jag och vände mig mot Kouichi.<br>-Vad säger du, niisan, skulle du vilja träffa vårat gäng?  
>Han drog täcket över huvudet. Jag var nästan säker på att det betydde nej, men jag visste också att Takuya inte skulle ge med sig förrän de var här. Med en suck lyfte jag telefonen. Jag visste att egentligen borde jag ringa pappa, men han skulle säga nej direkt. Istället slog jag numret till Satomis arbete. Hon svarade efter första signalen. Det hördes tydligt att hon blev chockad dels över det faktumet att jag ringde och dels över frågan. Men jag visste vad jag skulle säga för att få henne att gå med på det.<br>-Kouichi behöver ju få lite vänner, det är inte bra för honom att bara vara instängd här, helt ensam, utan någon mer än dig och mig att prata med.  
><em>Och jag har inte sagt särskilt mycket till honom om jag ska vara ärlig...<br>_Hon gick med på det. Jag log nervöst när jag la ner telefonluren igen. Kouichi tittade försiktigt fram från under täcket. Hade jag gjort rätt?  
>-De får komma. Och ni får sova över allihopa.<br>Jag såg strängt mot Takuya.  
>-Inga skräckfilmer!<br>-Du kan låtsas att du måste plugga, som du alltid gör i alla fall!  
>-Takuya... Inga skräckfilmer, för min och Kouichis skull.<br>Han såg mot Kouichi, men ingen av oss förklarade oss. Takuya kände till mina mardrömmar, men han visste inte att Kouichi också drömde mardrömmar. Nåja, det skulle han kanske bli varse inatt. I...natt... Jag grymtade.  
>-Jag tänkte inte igenom det här! Takuya, det är ditt fel!<br>På nytt var jakten igång. Kouichi skrattade bakom oss, men jag var fullt koncentrerad på att fånga Takuya.

Vi möttes i parken. Jag och Takuya hade gått själva, Wolf och Kouichi stannade hemma för att förbereda vad vi behövde. Takuya hade varit min första vän i skolan, men eftersom Izumi och Takuya hade varit väldigt bra vänner innan jag kom så hade jag accepterat henne också. Shinya var visserligen Takuyas bror, men han hängde ofta med när jag, Takuya och Izumi var iväg på äventyr, så vi räknade glatt in honom i vårat kompisgäng. Även hans bästa kompis, Tomoki, var ofta där vi var, och vi hade blivit bra vänner med honom också genom det. Sen hade vi Junpei. Han hade kommit till skolan efter oss. Till och med Takuya hade haft svårt för honom. Han var trevlig, men vi hade inget gemensamt med honom. Han hade blivit del av vårat gäng av den enkla anledningen att han var dödligt kär i Izumi. Där hon var kunde man nästan säkert hitta honom också. Vilket... egentligen var ganska läskigt. Tillslut hade vi börjat dra med honom också när vi var ute och gjorde saker och helt naturligt hade han blivit en del av vårat gäng. När man tänkte på saken så var vi det ojämnaste gänget i skolan. Vi hade egentligen ingenting gemensamt, det var inte bara Junpei som stack ut, men på något sätt var det som om det band ihop oss.  
>Vi gick långsamt hem till mig, de andra talade glatt om allt möjligt de hade gjort sedan skolan slutade dagen innan, men jag kunde inte ta del av konversationen. Min mage värkte, jag var orolig. Jag hoppades att Kouichi inte skulle bli helt ihjälskrämd av dem. Å andra sidan så hade det ju gått bra när han träffade Takuya, så det såg lovande ut. Nåja, rätt bra. Jag bestämde mig för att försöka undvika att kasta skolböcker på de andra.<br>Sen hade vi nästa problem. Vad skulle pappa säga när han kom hem? Han skulle visserligen komma hem sent idag, men de dagar då han kom hem sent... Jag svalde. De dagarna var oftast värst.  
>Och så natten. Hur skulle den gå? De skulle visserligen få sova ute i vardagsrummet, på extrasängarna, men det hade hänt mer än en gång att antingen jag eller Kouichi hade väckt pappa och Satomi med ett skrik under natten. Skulle de undra? Vad skulle vi svara? Kanske att jag skulle gå med på att vi såg en skräckfilm. Nej, Kouichi skulle få vara med och besluta om det, det var ju trots allt delvis för hans skull som vi gjorde det här.<br>Takuya petade mig i sidan igen och jag slog lekfullt till honom över huvudet. Jag hade varit för långt borta i tankarna igen. Deras diskussion hade dött ut, och alla tittade mot mig. Jag misstänkte vad de undrade, men frågade ändå. Det var Izumi som svarade.  
>-Jag vill inte vara oartig eller så, men... varför bjuder du hem oss så plötsigt?<br>Vad skulle jag svara? Jag visste inte. Så jag log hemlighetsfullt.  
>-Det får ni se när vi kommer dig. Men försök vara lite lugna inledningsvis.<br>Deras miner blev lagom konfunderade och jag skrattade nervöst. Vi var framme.

* * *

><p>Windy: Lite kort, men jag kände att den fick sluta där för den här gången!<br>Kouji: Oroa er inte, jag ska minsann se till så att hon skriver vidare på den så fort som möjligt!  
>Yamato: Vi ska bara lyckas lura henne att faktiskt ha nån idé om i vilken riktning hon försöker få berättelsen...<br>Windy: Det märker jag när jag kommer dit! Den tog fel riktning redan i förra kapitlet, så det är spännande för mig också! Tanken var inte ens att dra in alla digidestinerade utan bara Izumi, men nu är alla där och så får det väl vara då.  
>Kouji: Du är knäpp.<br>Windy: Då passar vi ihop! ^^  
>Yamato: Jag tror hon förolämpade dig.<p> 


End file.
